Deadliest Warrior: The X Warfare
by The First Kitsukage
Summary: I wanted to see if I can make a good DW fic. Sort of. They need to have a DW category. All winners are who I think would win. Don't like it don't read it. I'll be using Games Moives and Anima for match ups give idea's for yours No rules No safety No mercy
1. Ghost vs Opfor

_**TFK: I wanted to try my hand at Deadliest warrior fics as well.**_

_**First Match up.**_

_"Narrator"_

Normal talking or writing

_**D: All things said in this fic are false. So I don't own anything. If I did, I would be rich. **_

_**

* * *

**__The ghosts - __**Description: **__Green Camo with helmet and lower face mask_

_America's elite of thy elite Special Forces group that are the first to go in..._

A ghost kills a hostile with an assault rifle.

_And the last to go out._

Many enemies were arrested.

_Vs the OpFor - __**Description:**_ Black Camo with full face mask

_A murderous group of mercenaries that would kill without remorse._

A line of Opfor members killed women and children.

_WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!_

_To find out our world class fighters are testing histories most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, No safety, No mercy. It's a duel to the death. To decide who is..._

_The Deadliest Warrior._

A Man in a black hoody with long black hair and black cargo pants look at the camera typing on a laptop, this was Brain and the co-host of the show. Setting next to Lead bio-medical scientists Luis.

"As of right now we tested 5 weapons of the Ghosts and 5 weapons of the Opfor." Brain said to the Camera, he continued to type.

**

* * *

**

Ghosts

**M-16 assault rifle **

**Beretta M9 **

**Remington M24 SWS **

**M 18 Claymore **

**Recan-1 Knife **

**

* * *

**

Opfor

**AK-47**

**Glock 20 **

**Dragunov SVD**

**M67 Hand Grenade**

**Ballistic combat Knife**

_

* * *

_

For mid-range weapons we tested the Ghost M-16 vs. the Opfor AK-47

"The M-16 vs. the AK-47, a classic match up, but the M-16 had more shots hit the target..." A Ghost Shot a gel torso in the heart. "... and more of the hits were kills..." A head shot with the M-16. "The AK-47 did well..." The AK-47 put 3 in the gel torso's gut. "... but it wasn't enough. Edge Ghosts.

_In mid-range weapons, the EDGE goes to the Ghost and their M-16 assault rifle._

_In Close-range weapons._

_We tested the Ghost Beretta M9 vs. the Opfor's Glock 20_

"Both of these weapons are great pistils, but the ghosts did their damage in less time. Gotta go with the M9."

_In Close-range weapons, The Ghosts get the edge with their __Beretta M9._

_For explosive weapons. The team tested the Ghost Claymore and the Opfor's M67 Hand Grenade_

"The Claymore vs. the Grenade. Both are very effective..." The Claymore blow up a Manikin. And the Hand Grenade took out 3 manikins. "But, the claymore was only meant to take out 1 target; while the M67 can take out multiple targets my Edge goes to the Hand Grenade.

_In explosive weapons, the EDGE goes to the Opfor and the M67 Hand grenade._

_In long-range weapons, we tested the Ghosts Remington M24 SWS sniper rifle and the Opfor's Dragunov SVD sniper rifle._

"We have seen the Dragunov before, as it is a good sniper rifle..." An Opfor put a bullet in the Gel Torso's neck. "The M24 was much more lethal and accurate." A Ghost put a bullet right between the eyes. "And at that range, that's some deadly accuracy. Edge M24.

_In long range weapons The Edge goes to the Ghosts and their M24._

_For special weapons. We tested the Ghost's Recan-1 Knife. And the Opfor's __Ballistic combat Knife._

"We have seen the Recon-1 before, and just like last time, it was absolutely devastating..." The Ghost destroyed the Gel torso. "But the Opfor's Knife is longer, and just as fast as the Recon, edge Opfor."

_For special weapons, the EDGE for's to The Opfor and the Ballistic combat Knife._

_But in order to truly evaluate the weapons, one must now the man behind the weapon. An X factor. And both sides think their X factor is better, as both X factors are leadership. For the Opfor, their leader was none other than Makarov. A murderess terrorist that, in 2010, lead a small group and killed over 1000 Russian civilians and had the USA take the fall._

An Opfor expert. "Makarov was a cold blooded killing. If you paid him enough, he would kill his own son. The Opfor would shoot though anything and anyone to kill their target. The Ghosts stand no chance."

_The Opfor became infamous when their one and only rival's the TF-141 would suffer heavy casualties, to the Opfor's hands._

An Opfor killed a TF-141

_But the Ghosts are unfazed._

Former Ghost. "Opfor, their dogs. They'll kill anything and anyone, we Ghost use precision. And the top leaders of the Ghost forces, were code named Fox and Vixen. Any Ghost that was on the team of any of these two knew before the mission started. That it was a success. And each Ghost took a volunteer blood oath that we would not reveal the faces of Fox and Vixen, that's how loyal we are to them. They when in the heap of it and came out on top. Not one mission that they ever did was a failure. End of story." The ghost showed the scar on his hand as proof of his blood oath.

_The Ghosts were the key influence in Germany when they prevented the Nazi extremist from taking back the country back in 2008. _

"My Edge goes to the Ghost; these guys go behind enemy line with only 6 people or less, take out a platoon of bad guys and complete the mission." Computer Expert Brian told the camera.

"I think that the Opfor will take this one. They would shoot right through their own man to kill you. They'll stop at nothing to win." ER Doctor and Trauma Expert Vince said to the camera.

_Now Brian must impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. And because both sides operate in small squads, Brian will simulate the battle to a Six on Six skirmishes. And to make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky shot, Brian will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner._

"This is the first time were going to have a 6 on 6, I have all the data, all we need to do, is to hit this button and we'll see who is the Deadliest Warrior." Brain said to the camera.

_It's a battle of opposites_

_Who will win?_

_Precision_

A Ghost sniper takes out a man with a hostage

_Vs Ruthless tactics_

An Opfor shot though a woman to hit his target

_Fighting for freedom_

A Ghost team saves two downed NATO forces

_Vs Blood for Money_

An Opfor gets paid for a bombing of a school

_Unwavering Morals_

A Ghost helps a family leave the battle zone

_Vs Cold Blooded killings_

An Opfor team kills a family for their home.

"Let's start this up and see who the deadliest warrior is..." Brain pressed enter.

**

* * *

**Ghost: X X X X X X

Opfor: X X X X X X

_**

* * *

**_

The Ghost team entered a small concrete village from the outlining forest. The Opfor was already there. The Opfor sniper took his Dragunov and took aim at a Ghost. He fired hitting the Ghost in the chest killing the Ghost

_**

* * *

**_

Ghost: X X X X X 

Opfor: X X X X X X

_**

* * *

**_Three Ghosts were pinned down by the Sniper's fire. Hitting the ground that they took cover in. The Ghost Sniper Located the Opfor Sniper nest. Took aim, and got a head shot. The Opfor's head back lashed.

* * *

Ghost: X X X X X 

Opfor: X X X X X

_**

* * *

**_The Ghost split up in a team of 3 lead by Fox and a team of two lead by Vixen. While Opfor was getting ready with Makarov taking lead. The two man team took left flank about to enter a two story building when an Opfor from above fire his AK-47 put 3 bullets in the Ghost Sniper killing him. Vixen fired her M-16 hitting the man twice in the chest. Killing him as he fell from the building.

* * *

Ghost: X X X X 

Opfor: X X X X 

_**

* * *

**_Fox and his team took right flank. Makarov was nearby. The Ghost checks the corner, only to be shot at by Opfor and the Ak-47. Ghosts fired back with the M-16. One Opfor cooked his grenade then tossed it. It fell near the lead Ghost. The Ghost had no chance as the explosion killed him.

* * *

Ghost: X X X 

Opfor: X X X X 

_**

* * *

**_Fox and his teammate were a little shaky but manage to make a hasty retreat as Opfor was right behind them. Fox closed the door that they came in from and was working on his Claymore. After setting the charge they both ran to a nearby building. One Opfor opened the door and blow up.

* * *

Ghost: X X X 

Opfor: X X X 

_**

* * *

**_Makarov looked at his downed man, and continued on. Pursuing Fox and his teammate. When the Opfor entered the building they were fired on by an M-16. Soon clicking sounds were heard. The M-16 was out of ammo. The Opfor turned the corner and fired his Ak-47 putting 2 in the chest killing the Ghost.

* * *

Ghost: X X 

Opfor: X X X 

_**

* * *

**_The Opfor that had killed the Ghost went into the hallway only to be shot by the M9 in the head.

* * *

Ghost: X X 

Opfor: X X 

_**

* * *

**_Vixen had pursued an Opfor to the outskirts of the village in the forest. She was using her M9 looking for him. He was just over her position with his Knife in hand. He waited for a moment. Then he jumped her. Knocking the gun out of her hand when he threw her into a tree. She hit him with her elbow and brought out her Recan-1. Both waiting for the other to move when the Opfor attack over head. Vixen came low and sliced into his gut a bit injuring him a little. The Opfor did a blind cut across her chest making her bleed a bit. Then cut a crossed her cheek, not too deeply but enough to draw blood. She did a full body tackle taking him down and knocking his knife out of his hand. She did a few punches to his face before he kicked her off him. He grabbed his Knife and charged her again, he managed to stab her but she blocked with her left arm making only taking less than 2 inches into her body, she then stabbed him in the center of the neck holding it there. She watched the life drain from his eyes as he died. She then fell next to him.

_

* * *

Ghost: X X _

Opfor: X 

_**

* * *

**_Makarov and Fox were looking for each other in one of the buildings. Fox entered a room then was attacked by Makarov knocking his M9 out of his hand. Makarov kept on the assault then threw him to the wall. Makarov brought out his Knife ready to kill, he stabbed but Fox got out of the way and took out his Reco-1 Knife, ready for a Knife fight. A quick two clangs with their close quarter's weapons and the Makarov hit Fox's arm with his knocking the Recon-1 from Fox's hand. Fox tackled Makarov knocking out Makarov's knife. Makarov did a fierce elbow to the back of Fox then threw fox off of him. He followed up with a massive right hook to the face of Fox disorientating him. He picked up Fox by his shoulder strips and delivered a head butt then slammed his head on the steel door on the other side of the room. Making Fox bleed from his forehead. With one more right hook Makarov knock Fox onto a table. Makarov found his Glock 20 and aimed it at Fox's head. Fox kicked the gun out of his hand but Makarov did a massive low blow, making fox wither in pain. Fox fought through the pain and stabbed Makarov's hand with his recon-1 but was soon stabbed himself in the shoulder by Makarov's Ballistic Combat Knife. Then a cut a crossed the chest. Fox fell to the table face up. Makarov went in for the kill with his Ballistic Combat Knife. He raised his knife when he heard a gun cock. He looked up to a mirror where he saw Vixen aiming a M-16. With a single gunshot to the back of Makarov's head he fell to the ground dead.

_

* * *

Ghost: X X _

Opfor: 

_**

* * *

**_Fox looked up to see Vixen wounded and bleeding, he wasn't doing much better. Fox grabbed the Intel that they needed. Went to the dead bodies of their brothers, took their dog tags and gave them a salute. They both helped each other leave the battle zone limping along the way.

_

* * *

Winner: The Ghosts_

"After 1000 battles, the Ghosts had 533 kills over the Opfor's 467 kills. Now this is largely due to the Ghosts M-16 and the accuracy of their weapons. The Opfor did well, but that goes to show you, sometimes taking the time to fire, will win the day."Brain said to the camera.

A Ghost shot a rapid fire hostile in the neck.

_For both combatants their assault rifles were the deadliest weapon of the battle. _

_**

* * *

****Ghosts **_

**M-16 assault rifle 356**

**Beretta M9 39**

**Remington M24 SWS 90**

**M 18 Claymore 28**

**Recan-1 Knife 20**

**Total 533**

_**

* * *

****Opfor **_

**AK-47 267 **

**Glock 20 27 **

**Dragunov SVD 53**

**M67 Hand Grenade 67**

**Ballistic combat Knife 53**

**Total 467**

_**

* * *

**_"At first I thought that Opfor would win this fight." An Opfor killed a TF-141 member. "But after the testing. The Ghost won the day." Vince told explained his side. A Ghost sniper killed a hostile.

"I'm not surprised that we won. Opfor, great for killing women and children. But we're better at saving them. Simple as that." A Ghost rep. told the camera.

"The Ghost may have won because of some computer. But in real life, Opfor would have slaughtered them. Just like any other."

A final clip shows Fox and Vixen saluting the graves of their dead brothers on a rainy day in the military cemetery.

_**

* * *

**_

TFK: Well, how is it? This is a test chapter to see if ppl like the way I'm doing this. Don't worry this is just a side stroy. Might do it here than there.

_**Fixed up a little. Beta chapter. **_


	2. Dalish Elf vs Rivendell Elf

_**TFK: I wanted to try my hand at Deadliest warrior fics as well.**_

_**2nd Match up.**_

_"Narrator"_

Normal talking or writing

_**D: All things said in this fic are false. So I don't own anything. If I did, I would be rich. **_

_**One more thing, the testing is good for one time things, but to me they are boring. I only do the over view and the scenario battle.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_A Dalish Elf - __**Description**__ - A elf man with heavy armor as well as a sword, dagger, small ax and bow_

_**States:**_

_Ht. 5.7_

_Wt. 180lbs_

_Gear. 25lbs_

_Armor - Drake Skin Leather _

_The Dragon ages' unmatched long ranged killers. Who, during the 5th blight, we're made famous for their unmatched killing power at all ranges._

_Vs._

_A Rivendell Elf - __**Description -**__ A elf man with 2nd age elf armor_

_**States:**_

_Ht. 5.9_

_Wt. 165lbs_

_Gear. 35lbs_

_Armor - Chainmail and Steel_

_The elf's of Middle Earth. Who were not only immortal but possessed weapons and knowledge humans could only dream of._

_Who..._

_Is..._

_Deadliest?_

_To find out our world class fighters are testing histories most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, No safety, No mercy. It's a duel to the death. To decide who is..._

_The Deadliest Warrior._

Lead Bio-medical scientists Luis were excited. "Alright we've got 2 of history's most lethal long rage killers. The Dalish Elves form the Dragon Age, and the Elf's from Middle Earth, the Rivendell Elf's. Now both sides have some of the medieval times most lethal and unmatched weapons in all ranges." He told the camera.

"You are absolutely right, We have swords, daggers, bow and arrows and even armor. And all of which is made out of some pretty tough stuff." The co-host of the show agreed.

Representing the Dalish Elves, a real to life Dalish elf, from one of the northern clans. "Dalish elves were hunters, by nature. They were few rolls one could be in a Dalish elf clan. One of the more honorable rolls was to be a hunter. A warrior of the clan. You weren't born a hunter, you had to earn it. And the only way to earn it was to kill a beast, and bring back its pelt. But, you had to kill it yourself, with no help. Rivendell elves never had to do that to get where they are. It's all politics for them." The Dalish elf told.

But representing the Rivendell elves. Another elf from a clan of the last Rivendell descents. "Rivendell elves were immortal. They would only die by the sword. That means they could serve their people longer. But what that would mean for a warrior is simple. They had the knowledge of combat of a modern day army general, in an 18 year old boy's body. Knowledge and ability, that's a deadly combo." The Rivendell elf representative summarized.

"We've tested all the weapons and armor needed for this 1 on 1 fight. For the Dalish Elves we tested 4 weapons and their armor of choice vs. the Rivendell Elf's 4 weapons and their armor of choice.

_For the Rivendell elves we've tested_

**

* * *

****Rivendell Elf**

**High Elven long sword + High Elven Shield**

**High Elven Dagger**

**High Elven 2 handed long sword**

**High Elven Bow **

**2nd age High Elven Armor.**

_**

* * *

**__But the Dalish Elves will fight back with_

**

* * *

****Dalish Elf**

**Dar'Misaan long sword**

**Dar'Misu dagger**

**Dal'Thanu short ax + Clan Shield**

**Dalish Long bow**

**Dalish Drake skin leather Armor**

**

* * *

_For Special Weapons. We tested the Dalish Elves Dal'Thanu short ax and Clan Shield vs. the Rivendell Elves High Elven Board Sword and High Elven Shield. _**

"What did we see? We saw that the Rivendell elf's sword and shield work more effectively than the Dalish Elves Dal'Thanu ax and the Clan Shield. The sword was longer and the High Elven shield was bigger able to protect more of the users body than the Clan Shield of the Dalish elves, got to give it to the Rivendell elves." Vince told the camera.

_For special Weapons, the Rivendell Elves get the edge with their Elven Board Sword and High Elven Shield_

_For close range weapons, we tested the Dalish Elves__Dar'Misu dagger vs. the Rivendell elves High Elven dagger._

"Both daggers do what they were made to do that is kill when the bad guys are too close to use anything else. But even thou the Rivendell Elves dagger can be thrown. The Dalish Elves Dar'Misu dagger is longer, and has that deadly curve where to kill more efficiently. Edge, Dalish Elves." Brain gave his observation.

_For close range weapons. The EDGE goes to the Dalish elves and the Dar'Misu dagger._

_For mid-range weapons. We pitted the Dalish Elves __Dar'Misaan long sword vs. the Rivendell elves High Elven 2 handed long sword. _

"Both weapons were very powerful. The 2 handed sword was a bit stronger, but the Dar'Misaan is only 1 handed so that warrior has a free hand to use other weapons or even a shield. But you can't deny the light weight metal the High Elven sword is made out of, over all dead even." Luis told the overall opinion of the group.

_In mid-range weapons the warriors are even._

_In long range weapons. The Rivendell Elves High Elven bow went up against the Dalish elves Dalish long bow._

"Both bows were deadly accurate. With both warriors having made lethal and precision kills. Dead even." Bring gave the over view.

_In long range combat, the warriors are again even._

_Lastly, we tested both warriors armor, in combat conditions._

"Now we have the Rivendell elves war armor or the 2nd age Elven armor vs. The Dalish Elves Drake skin Leather armor." Luis started. "Now both armors are light weight, and very strong."

A Rivendell elf arrow bounced off the Dalish elf armor.

"But the Dalish Elves Ancient Elven Armor covers more of the Warrior with very little openings compared to the Rivendell elves armor. Since they have chainmail. And is far lighter and easier to move in." Luis continued.

A Dalish elf arrow bypassed the chainmail to the gel torso.

"As you saw, against piercing weapons, chainmail does not help is only hurts. Edge, Dalish elves." Finished Luis.

_In armor. The Dalish Elves get the edge._

_But in order to properly know the warrior behind the weapon, something must be taken into account. An 'X' factor. Something that no computer can measure. And both sides think that they have the X factor in spades. _

_The Rivendell Elves X factor... their culture and prowess._

"The elves of Rivendell, were disciplined, strong, and were respected for what they could do. The Dalish Elves stand no chance. "A Rivendell elf told the camera.

_But the Dalish Elves believe they have an even better X factor._

"The Rivendell Elves. They are spoiled rich kids. They got to live in a nice big fortress, and were able to live in peace. With no human actively trying to kill them or drive them away. We Dalish, we don't have the luxury of living like that. We move from place to place, forest to forest. Live off the land and survive day to day. Not age to age." A Dalish elf gave his point of view.

"The Dalish Elves have a lot of things to worry about. They have the beasts of the land. Humans and the creatures known as Darkspawn. While the Elves of Middle Earth have truly only Orcs and Uruk-hai during war times. While the Dalish elves all the time. My X factor edge goes to the Dalish elves." Luis gave his opinion.

"I believe that the Rivendell Elves will win this. A small amount of them vs. Orcs and other enemies, outnumbered, will normally win.

_With all the testing done. Brain will now input the data to replay this one battle 1000 times, in order to prevent this battle from being won with a single lucky blow._

_Who will win?_

_Elves of the Dragon age?_

A hunting party of Dalish elves killed a band of barbarians.

_Or Elves of Middle Earth?_

Many elves launched arrows at Orcs.

_Elves who survived?_

Dalish elves drove back a Darkspawn raid.

_Or Elves who endure?_

Rivendell Elves were living thru time.

_Elves without a home?_

The Dalish Elves were moving place to place.

_Or Elves with a fortress?_

The Rivendell elves endured an Orcs attack.

"All the data is in, all I have to do is press this button, to see who is... the Deadliest Warrior." Bring said.

"Alright, fire it up." Luis was excited.

"20 on the Rivendell elf." Vince said to aloud.

"Alright and away we go."

* * *

(Simulation world)

**(AN: Hunter = Dalish Elf. Scout = Rivendell Elf)**

A Rivendell elf out on a scouting mission was in the forest. All of his weapons were on him.

Just above him a Dalish elf Hunter. Aiming his bow at the intruder.

The Rivendell elf looked around, then looked to his right with only his eye. He ducked behind a tree just as the hunter fired his bow. The tree took the hit.

Then the Scout fired back with his own, only for the hunter's armor to defect it.

Both elves dropped their bows and found common ground.

When both warriors faced each other, the Scout elf thru his High Elf Dagger. Hitting the hunter in the arm.

The Hunter elf took it out of his arm and looked at the blood on it. He drew his Dal'Thanu short ax and Clan Shield. The Scout grabbed his High Elven Board Sword and High Elven Shield.

Both warriors charged each other.

The Hunter came up high but the Scout blocked with his shield.

The Scout countered going for the mid-section. The Hunter blocked with his shield but it broke, making it useless.

The Hunter tossed the shield and was on the defensive. Evading the Scout's high and mid level attacks.

The Hunter rolled to get some distance from the Scout. Then he tossed his ax to his left hand and grabbed his Dar'Misaan long sword. Ready for round 3.

The Scout caught up and saw that his opponent had another odd shaped weapon. But this did not deter him. As he attack with his own long sword.

The hunter blocked the Scout's sword with his own then tried to attack with his ax, but the Scout blocked with his shield.

After a few exchanges of blow the Hunter kicked the Scout down then tried to attack.

The scout had to lose the shield to roll away. Then kicked the ax out of the Hunters hand.

Then both warriors attack each other with only their long sword.

High, low mid. This pattern transpired for a few blows. Before the Scout got a hit in to the left arm of the hunter.

The Hunter then jump kicked the Scout down a hill. The Scout rolled down the hill to the grassy bottom.

The Hunter followed. Looking for the intruder.

The Scout had lost his long sword. But he drew his 2 handed long sword. With speed and precision he attacked the Hunter.

The hunter was taken by surprise at the Scout's relentless and powerful attacks.

The Hunter managed to get in one attack to the arm before the Scout knocked the long sword out of the Hunters hand.

The Scout cut the shoulder of the Hunter and kicked him to the ground. Still breathing but bleeding.

The Scout went in for the kill raising his two handed long sword up above his head.

The Hunter, discreetly, took out his Dar'Misu dagger. Then before the Scout brought down his sword.

The Hunter drove his dagger in the gut under the plated armor of the Scout. Then again 2 more times.

Bring the Scout to his knees in pain.

The Hunter got behind him and slit his throat. The Hunter looked at the body of his opponent.

The Hunter yelled in his language in victory.

* * *

**Winner - Dalish Elf**

"After 1000 battles, the Dalish Elf came out on top with a standing of 531 kills to the Rivendell Elf 469. Now both of their deadliest weapons were their long swords and their bows."

**

* * *

****Rivendell Elf**

**High Elven long sword + High Elven Shield - 219 **

**High Elven Dagger - 13**

**High Elven 2 handed long sword - 56**

**High Elven Bow - 121**

**Total - 469**

**

* * *

****Dalish Elf**

**Dar'Misaan long sword - 315**

**Dar'Misu dagger - 15**

**Dal'Thanu short ax + Clan Shield - 49**

**Dalish Long bow - 152**

**Total - 531**

**

* * *

"I was surprised. I honestly thought that the Rivendell elves would take this one. But I guess living in a battle 24/7 gives you an edge in stay combat ready no matter what." Brain explained.**

"Over all the Rivendell elves have a lot going for them." Luis Started.

The Elves of Rivendell were living happily.

"But I believed that the Dalish elves had what it takes, and that's what matters." He finished.

"I'm shocked." The Rivendell elf said. "I don't think that the Dalish Elves has what it takes to beat a Rivendell elf. But in real life, we'd take them." He assured.

"I'm surprised that our Rivendell Elf brethren did so well. But the only thing that can beat a Dalish elf is another Dalish Elf. But they gave it their all. And they put up one great fight, and if they ever want a rematch, I'm game." The Dalish elf smiled.

A Dalish Elf put an arrow dead center in the target.

**

* * *

**

END

**TFK: Sorry if this is too short or you like the testing. But the test is too long for me to write and I do this to get a fresh mind for other stories and its fun to type and read it later on.**


End file.
